


Very Much In Love

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Bucket和MJ谈恋爱。打个电话调调情。Buckethead and Michael on the phone.





	Very Much In Love

Brian恋爱了。

他开始无缘无故地傻笑，不再每时每刻都沉浸在他的机器人和鸡窝的故事里，开始弹温柔的曲子。他频繁地看手机，带着过分灿烂的笑容发短信，然后躲着所有人煲电话粥。他开始买小礼物，开始给在加州的一个地址写信。

对于一个稍显自闭又容易焦虑的人来说，这些表现让他简直就是一个天使。

“我觉得他谈恋爱了。”Brian的妈妈说。

高大的棒球教练并没有那么多细腻的心思。 “如果他有女朋友了，他会告诉我们的。”

但是Brian始终没有说一个字。

他似乎又多了可以去的地方，因为他加油的次数变多了，他的车的轮胎磨损的速度变快。他开始在凌晨跑出去，然后在天亮之前回来。他有了两三套约会的衣服，因为他买了西装，还会打领结。他会在出门前把衬衫熨过一遍，甚至会把衬衫塞进裤子里，然后挑一条和裤子颜色相符的皮带，系在他过于瘦削的腰上。

但是他什么都没有说。

Carroll女士曾经问过Brian。 “你……是不是有女朋友了？”

Brian愣了一下。他的目光往下瞟了一眼，然后说： “不，我没有女朋友。”

Carroll女士只能作罢。

 

* * *

  

“你明天晚上有空吗？”Brian在打电话。

Carroll女士伸长了耳朵，尽力不着痕迹地偷听Brian的对话。

“是吗？”Brian的语气有些失望。 “那后天呢？”

很明显对方说没空，因为Brian更加失落了。 “周末？”

约会？

“那就是周末啦！”Brian忽然开心起来， “老地方？”

Carroll女士的好奇心越涨越高。她看着Brian傻笑起来，让她终于按捺不住： “你在和谁打电话？”

Brian有些心虚。 “我的……音乐老师。”

Carroll女士挑了挑眉毛。

Brian继续他的通话。 “好呀，”他挠了挠后脑勺， “就和上回一样，我很喜欢。 ——你看起来很美。”

这句话他是压低了声音说的，但是还是被听到了。“你在和你的音乐老师调情？”

Brian的脸立刻红了起来。 “不， 我……我是在和他的妹妹说话。我之前去老师家的时候碰到了她，她很喜欢我。”

他羞窘的模样让Carroll女士只可惜自己的手里没有爆米花。 “好吧，你就慢慢和你的音乐老师的妹妹聊天吧。”她尽力忍着笑声，转身走了。

说起来，他居然还在上课？她以为他早就过了需要学吉他的时候了，看来她应该问问他的音乐老师是谁。 Carroll女士想着，心情愉快地开始烤蛋糕。

 

* * *

 

“音乐老师？妹妹？”Michael尽力忍着笑声。

“嗯……音乐老师这个说法，应该也没错吧……”Brian的声音有些难为情。

“那妹妹又是怎么回事？你难道看上了我家的哪个女孩？”

Brian的声音变得越来越小，Michael简直可以想象他满脸通红的样子。“我比较喜欢你。”

“哦，”Michael开始调情， “这么好的学生，老师应该好好奖励你才对。”他特意把尾音说得婉转如歌，让这句话带上了暧昧的意味。

“别这样嘛，”Brian说，声音细得如同蚊呐， “我现在是在我父母家呢。”

“你想要什么奖励？”Michael继续用性感的声音说： “私人小课堂？我可以给你额外开小灶哦。”

“——好啦！别捉弄我了！”Brian愈发难为情了。

“老师还有几个压箱底的小秘密，你周末过来，我好好教教你……”

“停！”Brian终于羞窘得叫了出来， “我还在家的时候，不要玩phone sex！”

Michael终于大笑起来，笑得让他在床上开始打滚。 “那你周末过来的时候我们再好好地， ‘交流’一下。”

满脸通红的Brian抬起头看了看四周，确定他的家人都不在偷听。他考虑了几秒钟，然后压低声音对Michael说：“我一定要好好罚一下你那张嘴。”他没等Michael回话，把电话挂掉了。

Michael放下电话，想象着Brian双手捂着脸的模样，咯咯咯地笑得停不下来。这个乖乖地对妈妈说没有女朋友的人，居然也会在情急之下胡说八道。Michael摸了摸脸，知道自己也是在傻笑着，Michael知道他们正在热恋。

They’re very, very much in love。

**Author's Note:**

> 。。肾虚，写不出dirty talk【瘫


End file.
